


Lapdog

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Cock Warming, M/M, Punching, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Kray has spent so long crafting Galo into the most obedient little thing. So much that Galo even believes he wants it. So much that Galo can't see the truth.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRGL Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KRGL+Anon).



> This is for the Noncon Hotel White Day fic exchange!!! It's written for my dear friend krgl anon who writes absolutely amazing content, I'd link their account but they love that mysterious secrecy.. 
> 
> The prompt was for manipulative Kray/Galo and I took that idea and ran with it I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> OF course as usual make sure to mind the tags.

Kray’s presence has always been domineering. He’s the kind of man who can make a whole room silent simply by saying a few words. It’s a matter of how he holds himself, how his voice is quiet but assertive. His posture, his look, it’s all just as perfectly manicured, his hair slicked back absolutely perfectly. He has one tasteful curl out of place at the front, to show that he’s not _all_ serious. It’s all by design. After all, the slightest quirk is endearing. But only the _slightest_. 

The hair is the only thing he allows to appear out of place. 

But, there’s always been _one boy_ , who’s been nothing but a thorn in his side, the one thing he couldn’t control about his life. The day in college, the day he had an emotional outburst and torched an apartment complex, that stupid blue haired boy had landed in his lap. He’s always tried to keep him at arm’s length, but Galo never stopped trying to get closer. 

After a while, Kray started to wonder. Why not _let_ him? Of course, not in the way that he wants. Kray would never replace the father that he had lost, as much as Galo wanted him to. But… it’s so _easy_ to manipulate someone when they worship the ground you walk on. A little bit of praise here, and a little bit of withheld affection there, and Kray has Galo craving anything that Kray will give him. It’s easy to keep him wrapped around Kray’s little finger like that. 

Kray watched him grow up, the growth spurt that hit him at fourteen, the patchy beard he tried to grow in high school before deciding to shave it off, the everlasting blue mohawk that’s only grown longer and untidier over the years. It’s an eyesore, but the rest of him? He went from adorable child to gangly teenager to _gorgeous_ adult, and even Kray isn’t prudish enough to deny it. 

Sure, he used to feed Galo his cock to keep him under control, but after a while, he really started to _enjoy_ it. After all, he’s been through _so_ much, to keep Galo under his thumb. Doesn’t he deserve a little pleasure in return? 

He takes whatever Galo gives. He takes whatever Galo doesn’t give. He takes and takes and takes. Give an inch and Kray takes a mile, especially when it comes to Galo. Because with Galo, it’s so _easy_. He just keeps giving all he has, all the little parts of him that make him who he is, and he does it with a smile on his face. 

It’s so _satisfying._ Breaking the little brat, making him cry, making him ache, and _still_ seeing him come back for more, like he _owes_ it to Kray. He does. It’s thanks to Kray he became a firefighter. It’s thanks to Kray he’s alive. 

Kray’s careful actions, his slow and perfect manipulation turn Galo into his lovely little pet. A perfect little lapdog, made to take his cock and made to be fucked.

-

"Sir?" Galo's standing in front of Kray, uncertain of his place before him. Sometimes Kray feels like a looming shadow, ever present in his life, standing ominously over his shoulder. It makes nights like this a little easier. Kray is supposed to be above him, after all. Galo is beneath him. He made that clear from day one, from the day Galo came running out of the burning building wailing, sobbing into his arms. At the time, it felt like the embrace of a savior, of a guardian angel that’s come to pluck him from harm's way. But ever since that moment, Kray's touch grew harsher and harsher. Galo leaned into it as a kid, and he leans into it as an adult. 

Kray's finger beckons Galo forward, paying him as little regard as one might pay a pigeon hoping for scraps from a fast food meal. Galo swallows, taking in a deep shuddering breath. And Galo approaches him. Kray raises a hand and Galo immediately stops. Last time, he was a little too slow to stop Kray pulled Galo over his lap and hit him until he couldn't walk. Galo had cum all over his floor after a couple hits and the rest had been designed solely for punishment. Now, Galo doesn't hesitate. It’s as easy as following his basest instinct, easier to obey than to resist. Not that Galo _wants_ to resist. It feels so _good_ to obey.

He doesn't stop for a second when Kray sits forward in his desk chair and calmly, quietly opens his mouth. "Strip." 

Galo's eyes are half lidded. He knows Kray wants a show. He swallows again, glances at Kray through his lashes. His fingers slide under the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding it upwards. Kray's lip curls. "Hurry up," he says, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't have all night." 

He yanks the rest of his shirt up over his head, nipples peaking hard in the cool air of Kray's office. He shivers, dropping the shirt on the floor. His pants are next, pulling the waistband down and letting the fabric pool around his ankles. He hesitates at his boxers. Teeth worry into his bottom lip, hair falling into his eyes. His eyes are shining with unshed tears already. It's just so dehumanizing, so _exposing,_ to be standing in the office of the man who's the closest thing to a father he ever had and show him his cock. 

"Galo." Kray looks at him with disdain. "You know what'll happen if you make me wait."

Fear bubbles in Galo's chest like a balloon. He squeaks, pulling his underwear down. Kray looks at him like he's inspecting him like a piece of meat. "Turn around. Bend over." 

He obeys, trembling silently. His cock is soft, but the way Kray objectifies him, dehumanizes him, it makes it twitch with interest. 

"Show me your hole, Galo." Kray licks his lips, spinning a finger in the air. "Feed your little cunt for me."

Galo shivers, sliding his cheeks apart. He's bent over, flinches as something hits his calf. He looks down, picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes it into his fingers. Kray's eyes feel like they're boring into his skin as he pushes the first finger inside himself. His cock is starting to take interest, twitching and leaking between his legs. He can't hide it. Kray making him feel like nothing, like Galo's made to be beneath him and being made to feel like he’s worth nothing at all shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. 

His thighs are shaking, he's trembling as he pushes his finger deep inside himself. A gasp falls from his lips, his breath coming in short, quick pants. The second finger slides inside and Galo nearly falls to his knees, stroking his own prostate with every thrust of his fingers inside himself. A soft cry comes out, his fingers scissoring themselves inside him. "Ohhh, K-Kray..."

"Hurry up." Kray scoffs. "You're nothing but an eyesore." 

"Y-yes sir..." Galo shivers, stands, facing Kray with his half hard cock. Kray beckons him forward and he climbs into Kray's lap, the governor's hard cock pressing into his hole. Galo sinks down slowly, carefully, whimpering into Kray's chest when he bottoms out. Kray doesn't even touch him. Doesn't even acknowledge him. Krays' cock is so huge, so big, it makes Galo feel like he's bursting even when it's not moving inside him. Kray makes him feel like this is what he's made for. Firefighting, saving people, doing good for the world, it's all secondary to taking Kray's cock. 

Kray's hands are on his keyboard. Galo can hear him typing, feel the muscles underneath him shift with each word. The constant clack clack of the keyboard is almost soothing, even with Kray's huge cock holding him open, naked, vulnerable, desperately trying not to get precum on Kray's suit. 

A large hand lands on his back, rubs between his bare shoulder blades absentmindedly. Like petting a dog that climbed up into his lap for affection. Kray shifts his hips, his cock sliding roughly inside Galo’s hole, a whimper coming from Galo’s lips. Kray pets his head, stroking his hair.

“Good boy,” Kray says, like it’s an afterthought. 

It makes Galo whimper all the same and his hands try to scoop up the precum dripping down his cock to keep Kray’s clothes clean. Kray doesn’t pay him any mind, just types away on his computer screen with his big cock filling Galo so _deep_ , but still not deep enough to be satisfying. He needs it. He needs to move so badly he’s nearly sobbing. He tries not to cry. If he gets tears on Kray’s perfectly pressed suit then Kray will hurt him. 

He’ll deserve it. 

Kray still pays him no mind. His fingers are powerful, strong and firm on Galo’s back. Holding him in place like a pet. It’s practiced to be absentminded but Galo can read into the instruction in his grip. If he tries to move, he’ll be punished. If he tries to grind back on Kray’s huge cock, if he tries to get any relief, Kray will make it _hurt_ . The thought of it sends a desperate twinge of arousal through his abdomen. Maybe he wants it. Maybe he _wants_ it. 

He might move, he might disobey just to _end_ it, just to get Kray to touch his cock, big hand sliding between his slender thighs. He’s nearly drooling, he’s _desperate._ And still, _still,_ Kray doesn’t pay any damn attention to him, the strokes of his keyboard clacking and echoing and twisting in Galo’s brain until he thinks he’s going insane. 

“Please,” Galo whimpers, and his voice comes out desperate and broken and _longing_ , the ache between his legs getting worse by the second. “Please, sir…” 

Kray’s fingers pause on the keyboard. “Please, _what?_ ”

Galo’s shivering, precum dripping down his cock. It’s too much. It’s starting to get so overwhelming, it pools around his crotch, sticky cum dripping onto Kray’s suit. A bolt of fear goes through Galo’s stomach as Kray’s hand drops to his waist, large fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise. 

“Please… please fuck me, sir…” 

He’s nothing. Nothing. Kray’s not even looking at him, his lip curled in irritation. His hips rock, so slowly and Galo is so grateful for it. So grateful to be filled, so grateful for Kray to fuck him, even if it’s so painstakingly slow, even if his cock aches with the need to be touched and tears well up in his eyes.

Kray stops. Galo wants to _sob_ . His breath is coming in desperate little gasps, pathetic little tears welling up in his eyes. A big hand fists in his hair, yanking up painfully. Galo whimpers as Kray pulls him off, holding him in the air by his hair. His voice is low and dangerous and angry when he speaks. “Did _really_ think I would let you drip all over my suit like a pathetic whore?” 

Galo trembles. He deserves it. He deserves it. Kray has told him over and over again, year after year that he _deserves_ to be abused, that’s all he’s good for. Until Galo started to believe it. Until he started to _crave_ it. Kray’s hand slides down the front of Galo’s body, his fingers rubbing Galo’s nipples as his hand travels down the planes of his chest and stomach. His cock and scalp aches, tears dripping pathetically down his face. 

He swallows, doesn’t reply. His body is tense in anticipation, Kray’s mechanical fist drives into his stomach, and Galo cries out, sobbing as Kray knocks his body around like he’s a rag doll. Bruises blossom across his skin like violets, and Kray _smiles_ for the first time that night. There’s a hard little pit of fear and pain in Galo’s stomach and it makes him so _ashamed_ to be leaking like a whore onto the floor. 

Kray’s right. He’s right. He’s always right. He should’ve been more careful. He shouldn’t have let himself make a mess… Kray is _right_. 

Galo’s chest is heaving with painful sobs. Kray lets go of his hair and grabs him by the hips. Galo’s cheek presses into the cold metal of Kray’s desk and his hands pull Galo’s ass apart, as he drools pathetically on a sheet of paper. His head is spinning as Kray’s cock fills him, slamming inside his hole as he cries openly onto the desk. 

“That’s it.” Kray leans in, growling in Galo’s ear, slamming into his abused hole. “This is what you were made for. This is what you _deserve_.”

Galo is limp and loose, everything aches. Everything hurts. _._ “Y-yes, sir…”

It’s not long before Kray’s thrusts are getting more rapid, more erratic, and Galo’s cock is drooling on the floor underneath the desk. A vague sense of dread drapes itself over his brain, knowing, fearing that Kray will hurt him for it later, punish him for it later. He deserves it. He should have better control. He’s just a _whore_. His hole is red and aching, and Kray’s teeth sink into his throat as he groans, filling Galo’s hole with hot sticky cum. It squelches as Kray pulls out, cum dripping out of his hole and staining his thighs. 

“Get out of my sight.” 

Galo is shaking. His thighs are trembling violently, his naked body even more exposed under Kray’s piercing gaze. He tries. He tries to stand, looking back at Kray, legs wobbling like jello as he tries to get his feet underneath him. He knows that he’s only got a few seconds before Kray gets pissed off and he half crawls across the floor, scooping up his discarded clothes as best he can. 

He sneaks a glance behind him, and Kray looks absolutely murderous, straightening his suit, not a hair out of place. The stain from Galo’s leaking precum stands out starkly against the white fabric, and Galo can feel the ache in the bruises of his stomach, Kray’s metal hand a dark fist on his desk. 

And Galo knows. He knows that he deserves it. Kray is always right. The worst part of it all? It's White Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
